


Niedoskonałe ciała, doskonałe umysły

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Body Dysphoria, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femlock (sometimes), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Guilt, Lingerie, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Teenlock, Trans Character (kind of), Unilock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>za autorką:<br/>Czasami Mycroft ma młodszego brata. Czasami ma młodszą siostrę. Kocha Sherlocka bezgranicznie bez względu na wszystko, co jednak niczego nie ułatwia. Urywki z życia braci mające miejsce co trzy lata począwszy od dzieciństwa aż do kanonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedoskonałe ciała, doskonałe umysły

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfect Bodies, Exquisite Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556093) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



— Zamierzam być Kopciuszkiem, a ty możesz przebrać się za Księcia z Bajki! — Sherlock patrzy na Mycrofta swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami. 

Ma na sobie jedną z maminych spódnic, którą założył jako sukienkę bez ramiączek, a śliwkową szminką wymazał sobie usta. Ma raptem sześć lat i z tymi swoimi kręconymi, ciemnymi włosami oraz pociągłą twarzą, Sherlock mógłby uchodzić za małą dziewczynkę.

— Nie chcesz bawić się w piratów? — pyta Mycroft, bo chociaż nie chce mówić bratu, że niestosownie jest ubierać się jak dziewczynka, to może przynajmniej spróbować delikatnie go od tego odwieźć. 

— Nie, dzisiaj chcę być księżniczką. 

***

— Sherlocku, obiad gotowy. Zjecie z Tabithą? — Mycroft puka niedbale w drzwi, po czym naciska klamkę i lekko je popycha. 

Mała przyjaciółka Sherlocka stoi pośrodku pokoju, mając na sobie jego jeansy i koszulkę z kołnierzykiem na guziki. Jej blond loki związane są w kucyk. Sherlock natomiast ubrany jest w nieco zbyt luźną u góry, ale opinającą go w pasie jasnoróżową, letnią sukienkę Tabithy. Mycroft patrzy na nich przez jakieś pół minuty. Wie, że prawdopodobnie byli nadzy, gdy zamieniali się ubraniami. Zapewne zasługują na burę, a przynajmniej na to, by wytłumaczyć im, że takie zachowanie nie jest właściwe. Czy dziewięciolatkowie nie powinni przypadkiem być bardziej wstydliwi? Oboje jednak wyglądają jak przerażone, małe króliczki. Nawet przysunęli się bliżej siebie. 

Mama jest zła, ilekroć przyłapuje Sherlocka na kradzieży jej przyborów do makijażu, a tata czuje się niekomfortowo, gdy ten wraca od przyjaciółki z pomalowanymi paznokciami.  
Być może lepszym wyjściem jest nie mówienie niczego. 

— Przebierzcie się z powrotem w swoje ubrania, nim zejdziecie na dół — wzdycha Mycroft. 

— Dobrze — szepcze Sherlock. — Mamy kłopoty?

— Nie. Nie wiem. Po prostu się przebierzcie. 

***

— Jestem wystarczająco dorosły. Też zacząłeś, kiedy miałeś dwanaście lat. — Sherlock wyzywająco wypuszcza obłok dymu. 

Siedzą na tyłach podwórza, chowając się za drzewem, by mama nie była w stanie zauważyć ich przez kuchenne okno. 

— Tak, ale nie miałem starszego brata, który dawałby mi moralne porady. — Uśmiecha się. 

— Jak możesz oczekiwać, że nauczysz mnie czegokolwiek o dobru i złu, skoro pieprzysz się z pokojówką?

— Nic takiego nie robię. 

— Jest mężatką, mój bracie. Powinieneś się wstydzić.

— Och, zamknij się — parska. 

Milkną, a Mycroft gasi papieros na korzeniu drzewa. Opiera się plecami o jego szorstką korę i patrzy w niebo. 

— Jaki jest? — pyta cicho Sherlock. 

— Hmm?

— Seks. Wątpię, bym mógł zaufać wszystkiemu, co usłyszę w telewizji, a naprawdę nie chcę prosić mamy, by mi to wytłumaczyła. 

Mycroft zaciska na chwilę usta. 

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? 

— Cóż… czy to naprawdę takie świetne uczucie?

— Och, tak. Może nie ma fajerwerków czy innych śmieci, o których mówią ludzie, ale to świetny sposób na spędzenie popołudnia. 

— A co z gejami? Jak dwóch mężczyzn uprawia ze sobą seks?

— Podejrzewam, że używają do tego głównie rąk i ust. Ale nie mogę nazwać się ekspertem. 

— Och. 

— A co? Jesteś gejem? — Mycroft unosi brwi. 

— Nie wiem. Może. Uważam, że dziewczyny są śliczne, ale niektórzy chłopacy również mi się podobają. — Sherlock stuka w swoje cygaro i trochę popiołu opada na jego nogawkę. Nie przeszkadza mu to na tyle, by go starł. 

— Tak naprawdę nie musisz wybierać. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ja nigdy tego nie robiłem . 

— Czyli sypiasz również z ogrodnikiem? Tak myślałem. 

— Nie pozwalaj sobie, bo więcej nie dostaniesz ode mnie cygar.

***

Jest Nowy Rok. Mama i tata już śpią. Gdyby Mycroft został w Londynie, bawiłby się na jakiejś imprezie. Zamiast tego siedzi na sofie obok kominka, odliczając minuty z kieliszkiem brandy w ręce. 

Sherlock miał być w domu godzinę temu. Oczywiście Mycroft nie zamierza go wydać. Jest szczęśliwy, że chłopak ma przyjaciół, a przynajmniej Tabithę. Czasami zastanawia się, czy ich związek nie przerodzi się w coś bardziej romantycznego, gdy podrosną. W wieku piętnastu lat są trochę zbyt młodzi na pewne rzeczy. 

Ale Tabitha jest urocza sama w sobie. Jest niewysoka, jej uda masywne, a policzki rumiane. Doskonale nadaje się na pierwszą dziewczynę. Jeśli Sherlock będzie w ogóle kiedykolwiek umawiał się z dziewczynami. 

Mycroft słyszy, jak drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem, a następnie dobiegają go odgłosy z kuchni. Po chwili pojawia się Sherlock. Ma płatki śniegu w swoich kręconych włosach, a jego twarz jest zaróżowiona z zimna. Jego oczy są zaszklone, a powieki na wpół przymknięte. 

— Mikeyy — Opiera się o framugę drzwi i mruga kilkukrotnie. 

— Jesteś pijany?

— Tak. — Sherlock zaczyna chichotać. Wchodzi do pokoju i opada na kanapę po prawej stronie Mycrofta.

Nie widzieli się zbyt wiele w czasie przerwy świątecznej, bo dom był pełen dalszych krewnych i przyjaciół. Od przyjazdu Mycrofta nie było chwili spokoju. 

Ale oczywiście dostrzegł, jak inaczej wygląda Sherlock. Wystrzelił w górę i był już tylko pół głowy niższy od niego. Jego rysy nieco się zmieniły, kiedy stracił wyraz dziecka. Teraz składa się z długich kończyn i ostrych kątów. 

Jest przystojny. Nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że dostrzega to u swojego młodszego brata. To kwestia poczucia estetyki. To tak, jakby przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu z dziełem sztuki — dziełem sztuki, które akurat przypadkiem opiera się o niego, promieniując ciepłem swojego ciała i wciąż oblizując usta. 

— Mam dziwnie zabawne uczucie w ramionach — oświadcza Sherlock.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Pierwszy raz?

— Tak… gdybym wiedział, że to takie przyjemne uczucie, zacząłbym znacznie wcześniej. — Nie prosi, po prostu zabiera szklankę z dłoni Mycrofta i upija łyk. Marszczy nos. — Obrzydliwe.

— Trzeba się po prostu przyzwyczaić. 

— Tabby miała truskawkową wódkę. Była lepsza. 

Mycroft potrząsa głową. Dopija resztę płynu, po czym odstawia szklankę. Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, po prostu wpatrując się w ogień. Po niedługim czasie dłoń Sherlocka spoczywa na udzie brata. Ten gest mógłby być dyskretny, jednak Sherlock zaczyna nią poruszać. Uciska je i przesuwa rękę w górę. 

— Co robisz? — W głosie Mycrofta można dosłyszeć nutę rozbawienia. 

— Dotykam twojej nogi. 

— To oczywiste. Pytanie: dlaczego? 

— Nie wiem. Po prostu chciałem… czy nie powinno się pocałować kogoś w Nowy Rok?

W momencie, kiedy Sherlockowi brakuje subtelności, nadrabia niewinną miną. Oczywiście Mycroft nie daje się zwieść nawet na chwilę. I naturalnie zamierza powiedzieć _nie_. Ma dwadzieścia dwa lata. To on jest tutaj dorosłym, tym odpowiedzialnym. A Sherlock jest pijany i nie wie ani co robi, ani co mówi. 

Otwiera więc usta, by powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, kiedy Sherlock wspina się na jego kolana. To dzieje się tak szybko. Siedzi na nim okrakiem, przyciskając się do niego. 

Pochyla się. Ich usta ledwo się muskają, po czym wycofuje się, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Mycroft jest zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. 

— Nauczysz mnie jak? — pyta Sherlock, dysząc. 

— Co? 

— Nie wiem, jak całować. Chcę całować ludzi, ale obawiam się, że będę w tym okropny. 

— Nie.

— Dlaczego? 

— Ponieważ jesteś moim bratem. To nie jest…

Sherlock wierci się mu na kolanach i w głowie Mycrofta pojawia się obraz brata ujeżdżającego jego penisa. O boże. Och nie. Nie. Nie. Nie.

Sherlock pochyla się do przodu, a on nieco się unosi, przez co niemal stykają się ustami. Może to dlatego, że Mycroft jest nieco zbyt pijany. A może jest po prostu samotny i żałosny. Tak czy inaczej, pokonuje dzielący ich centymetr. Ich usta łączą się ze sobą; początkowo są to jedynie cnotliwe muśnięcia, po czym usta Sherlocka otwierają się nieco zbyt mocno i ten napiera językiem na usta Mycrofta. Działanie jest wręcz desperackie i całkowicie kieruje nim pożądanie. 

Mycroft nieco się odsuwa. Chwyta garść włosów Sherlocka i przytrzymuje go. Chłopak skowycze i przez ciało Mycrofta przechodzi fala ciepła. 

Powinien przestać. To zbyt wiele. Ich relacja potrzebuje większych ograniczeń. Sherlock jest nieco zdezorientowany. I.. co robi Mycroft? Dlaczego na to pozwala? 

Sherlock obejmuje brata. Kiedy język Mycrofta delikatnie wsuwa się między jego wargi, jęczy. 

Starszy Holmes zmierza do wyjątkowego piekła. Ich języki łączą się ze sobą i tym razem ruch jest bardziej miękki, ulotny. Sherlock uczy się, ćwicząc, i wkrótce nie próbuje już wepchnąć Mycroftowi języka do gardła. Nie otwiera ust tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie. Gubią się w hipnotyzującym rytmie pieszczot i przyspieszonego oddechu. 

Chwila mija, gdy Sherlock szepcze:

— Chcę ciebie. 

Mycroft zamiera. 

— Co? 

— Proszę, Mycroft, dotknij mnie. Proszę. Potrzebuję cię. Tylko ciebie. Jesteś tak seksowny… — mamrocze w skórę jego szyi. 

Mycroft jest już na wpół twardy. Jest pewny, że Sherlock jest w tym samym stanie. Musi zaznaczyć granicę. Jeśli nie ma ich tutaj, powinien dać się zamknąć.

— Nie, Sherlocku. Skończyliśmy. Uważam, że powinieneś pójść do łóżka. 

— Chodź ze mną. — Przesuwa dłonią po torsie Mycrofta. 

— Proszę, odsuń się ode mnie. 

Chłopak się nie porusza. Siedzą tak jeszcze na długo po tym, jak zegar wybija północ. Sherlock ostatecznie zasypia. Jest zbyt ciężki, by Mycroft wniósł go po schodach, więc tylko przykrywa go kocem, nim odchodzi. 

***

Jakieś dwa miesiące później wyrzucony z Cambridge Sherlock pojawia się na progu mieszkania Mycrofta, który w pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznaje. 

Otwiera drzwi i widzi bardzo wysoką, młodą kobietę w czarnej, jedwabnej sukience, granatowej marynarce i skromnych obcasach. Ma jasnoczerwone usta i muśnięte różem policzki. Trzyma małą walizkę. To nic, dopóki Mycroft nie widzi krótkich, czarnych, kręconych włosów i dociera do niego…

— Sherlock?

— Mogę wejść? — Jego głos jest wyższy, nawet jeśli brzmi nieco wymuszenie. Mycroft odsuwa się i brat go mija. Jego biodra kołyszą się przy każdym kroku. Nie chwieje się na obcasach. Stawia walizkę przy sofie i czeka. 

— Um… wszystko w porządku? — pyta Mycroft, ponieważ nie wie, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Sherlock pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu, był odurzony kokainą. 

— Świetnie. Zdecydowałem się zajrzeć na weekend do Londynu. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę. 

— Jesteś… ładnie wyglądasz.

Sherlock obraca się i unosi brwi. Z pół minuty wpatruje się w Mycrofta. 

— To wszystko? 

— Co? 

— Nie masz zamiaru zadać mi całej masy durnych pytań?

— Nosiłeś sukienki jeszcze zanim byłeś wystarczająco duży, by ubierać się samodzielnie. — Mycroft wzrusza ramionami i wkłada dłonie do kieszeni. — Czy ty… używasz teraz innego imienia? 

— Nie. Sherlock to wystarczająco androgyniczne* imię. Nie chcę zaprzątać sobie głowy tą całą papierkową robotą. 

— Ach. — Cisza utrzymuje się przez kilka uderzeń serca. — Bierzesz coś?

— Hormony? Nie. — Sherlock kołysze się na piętach. — To skomplikowane. Nie jestem… zwykle chcę być taki jak teraz, ale nie zawsze. 

— Och.

— Mogę tu zostać? — Sherlock kieruje się do kuchni. — Nie chcę płacić za hotel.

— Myślę, że możesz przenocować w pokoju gościnnym. — Mycroft drapie się po karku. Staje w drzwiach i zaciska usta w wąską linię. 

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — prycha Sherlock. — Masz pojęcie, jak stresująca była dla mnie podróż pociągiem?

Nalewa sobie porcję alkoholu i drugą dla brata. Nie jest wystarczająco późno, by picie bez posiłku było uzasadnione. Mimo to Mycroft wzdycha i bierze szklankę, po czym upija łyk. Alkohol rozgrzewa go, spływając w dół przełyku. 

— Nienawidzę szkoły — wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock. 

— A to z jakiego powodu?

— Uniwersytet podobno miał być inny, ale wciąż jest tak samo. Wszyscy wciąż są idiotami i teraz nie mam nawet Tabby. Cały czas jest w południowej Afryce. — Mycroft nie wie, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć, więc się nie odzywa, a on kontynuuje: — Nie wiem... — Bierze dwa łyki w krótkim odstępie czasu. — ...może powinienem udawać, że jestem równie głupi i normalny, co inni. 

— To nie ma sensu. Jesteś w porządku taki, jaki jesteś. 

— Jesteś stronniczy.

— Jestem również mądrzejszy niż ty i reszta ludzi. 

Sherlock parska. Nalewa sobie kolejkę i dwie Mycroftowi, po czym odkłada whisky i zaczyna grzebać w lodówce. Wyciąga dwa piwa i stawia je na blacie. 

— Dlaczego w ogóle pijemy? — pyta Mycroft, biorąc jedną z butelek i zdejmując z niej kapsel. Już czuje się pijany. Mocny alkohol szybko uderza mu do głowy, a poza tym nie pije często. 

— Ponieważ mam dość bycia prawiczkiem, a ty mnie nie dotkniesz, póki się nie upijesz. 

Mycroft prawie wypuszcza swoje piwo z dłoni. 

— Nie prześpię się z tobą, Sherlocku.

— Dlaczego nie? Jestem już pełnoletni.

— To wciąż nielegalne.

— Tak samo jak kokaina, którą cały czas biorę. — Sherlock odstawia pustą butelkę po piwie i otwiera kolejne. — No weź, nie daj się prosić. 

— Nie. Wydaje mi się, że nie czułbym się dobrze, gdybyś został tutaj na noc. — Mycroft odstawia swojego drinka na stół. Sherlock robi to samo. 

I wtedy chłopak przemierza te kilka kroków, które dzielą ich od siebie. Kładzie ręce na ramionach Mycrofta, po czym łączy ich usta, nim ten zdąża zarejestrować, co w ogóle się dzieje. 

Pocałunek jest delikatny, niemal słodki. Ulotne muśnięcia wargami są bardzo kuszące. Sprawiają, że w Mycrofcie budzi się łowca. Usta Sherlocka otwierają się tylko na moment. Ich języki ocierają się o siebie i Mycroft czuje, jak krew w jego żyłach wrze. Jego serce bije zbyt szybko. 

— Chcesz mnie, Mikey? — szepcze Sherlock. — Będę dla ciebie dobrą dziewczynką. 

Do diabła. 

Sherlock znowu go całuje, tym razem się ociągając. Pocałunek jest mokry, pełen niegrzecznych obietnic o tym, co nadchodzi. To jest złe. To będzie jeden wielki pieprzony bałagan.

— Chcę, byś był moim pierwszym. — Oddech Sherlocka jest nierówny. — Wiem, że będziesz delikatny. Zaopiekuj się mną. Proszę. 

Dłonie Mycrofta są na tyłku brata. Nie pamięta, kiedy je tam położył. Jest taki popieprzony. Chryste.

— Sprawiasz, że robię się tak bardzo mokry. Myślę o tobie, ilekroć się dotykam i dochodzę z twoim imieniem na ustach. Och… Mikey…

Tak bezczelne manipulowanie przez Sherlocka powinno być odpychające, ale nie jest. Boże, nie jest. Mycroft jest na wpół twardy. 

— Proszę. Proszę, powiedz tak. — Sherlock wsuwa rękę między nich i dotyka penisa brata.

Ktoś lepszy na jego miejscu odskoczyłby w tej chwili jak najdalej. Ktoś lepszy nigdy nie całowałby swojego młodszego brata, a już na pewno nie myślałby o tym, by go dotknąć. 

Prawdopodobnie najlepiej przestać już dłużej walczyć w tej żmudnej bitwie, skoro i tak jest się na straconej pozycji.

Obejmuje Sherlocka na wysokości talii i wycofują się z kuchni, przemieszczają krótkim korytarzem, aż w końcu docierają do sypialni. Nie jest daleko. Łydki Sherlocka uderzają o materac. Obaj skopują swoje buty. Sherlock zsuwa z siebie marynarkę , nim opadają na łóżko w plątaninie kończyn. 

Obracają się, tak że teraz Mycroft jest na górze i wciska swoje udo między nogi Sherlocka. Chłopak sapie i Mycroftowi ciężko jest zignorować oczywistą erekcję brata. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy powinien to robić. Porusza nogą i wydaje mu się to w porządku. 

— Co chciałbyś, bym zrobił? — szepcze między pocałunkami. 

— Chcę twoich palców we mnie — dyszy Sherlock. 

To jest wystarczająco proste. Mycroft odsuwa się na chwilę, by otworzyć swoją szafkę nocną. Sherlock ściąga rajstopy i koronkowe figi, jednak pozostawia sukienkę, którą podwija na wysokość brzucha. 

Mycroft klęka pomiędzy rozłożonymi udami Sherlocka, którego nogi są gładko ogolone. Podciąga brzeg jego sukienki jeszcze wyżej, powoli eksponując jego krocze. Zawsze miał piękne ciało. Jest taki chudy. Wydaje się, że najwięcej ciała znajduje się w jego okazałym tyłku. Mycroft chwyta go w dwie garści i ściska, po czym sięga po buteleczkę lubrykantu i wylewa sobie trochę na ręce. 

Rozgrzewa nieco płyn, nim przesuwa palcami między pośladkami Sherlocka. Nieśpiesznie rozluźnia mięśnie napięte wokół małego otworu, aż czuje, że te rozluźniają się i czubek jego palca wsuwa się do środka. 

Sherlock wypuszcza drżący oddech, ale to jest to. Mycorft czeka przez chwilę, po czym wsuwa go głębiej. W końcu wślizguje się aż po knykieć, po czym wysuwa i powtarza proces. 

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, aż Mycroft pociera wrażliwy punkt zakończeń nerwowych i Sherlock jęczy. Jego penis drga w odpowiedzi; jest już taki twardy... Jedyne, czego chce, to znaleźć się w ciasnym wnętrzu Sherlocka. Ale czeka. Mimo wszystko to właśnie dlatego Sherlock przyszedł z tym do niego. Ponieważ Mycroft potrafi być wyjątkowo cierpliwy, gdy czeka go nagroda. Dlatego porusza tylko innym palcem, kiedy Sherlock zaczyna podrygiwać biodrami.

Możliwe, że Sherlock jest odprężony dzięki wypitemu alkoholowi. W każdym razie nie trwa długo, nim Mycroft dokłada trzeci palec. Młodszy Holmes mamrocze w materac:

— Proszę, Mikey, pieprz mnie, potrzebuję tego, jestem gotowy. 

Mycroft nie jest pewien, czy ktokolwiek jest gotowy na pierwszy raz. Może tak jest najlepiej. Mówi sobie, że to lepsze wyjście, że on nigdy nie zrani Sherlocka, a nikomu innemu nie można zaufać w tak delikatnej kwestii.

Rozpina spodnie i zsuwa je razem z bielizną. 

— Jak chciałbyś to zrobić? — Mycroft całuje tył szyi Sherlocka. — Powinno być prościej, jeśli będziesz klęczał, podpierając się rękoma. 

Sherlock bierze kilka drżących oddechów. 

— Chcę widzieć twoją twarz. 

Mycroft podnosi się wystarczająco, by odwrócić Sherlocka i podkłada poduszkę pod biodra brata. Podpierając się, Mycroft klęka nad nim, po czym główka jego penisa wsuwa się w ciało Sherlocka. 

Chłopak się krzywi. Jego skóra jest mokra od potu, a oddech ciężki. Nawet myśl, że to go zabija, nie może zmusić go, by wsunął się choćby odrobinę głębiej, dopóki Sherlock nie szepcze: 

— Więcej.

Z każdym pchnięciem wślizguje się coraz głębiej i Sherlock chwyta się go, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona Mycrofta. 

— W porządku? — Całuje pierś brata. 

— Tak… to po prostu… wiele. 

— Chcesz, bym przestał? 

— Nie. Kontynuuj. 

Sherlock obejmuje nogami talię Mycrofta, co jeszcze bardziej zbliża ich do siebie. Po zbyt długim czasie, w końcu jest w nim cały. Nic, co kiedykolwiek czuł, nie było tak dobre. Nawet ekstazy wywołanej działaniem jakiegokolwiek dragu nie można było porównać do tego uczucia ciepła i pocierania wewnątrz. 

— Mogę cię dotknąć? — Mycroft próbuje utrzymać wolne tempo, ale nie jest to proste. Ciężko mu się skupić. Nie będzie w stanie powstrzymywać orgazmu zbyt długo, a chciałby, żeby to Sherlock doszedł jako pierwszy. 

W pierwszej chwili chłopak nie odpowiada. Mycroft całuje go, nim wysuwa się, by znowu pchnąć. 

— Chcę cię dotknąć — szepcze. Zgaduje dalej i, do diabła, ma nadzieję, że ma rację. — Jesteś mokry tylko dla mnie. Twoja cipka jest tak ciasna. Chcę poczuć, jak dochodzisz. 

Sherlock jęczy. Zamyka oczy. Otwiera usta. Kiwa głową. 

Mycroft wsuwa dłoń między nich. Usuwa sukienkę z drogi, by móc owinąć palce wokół penisa Sherlocka. Porusza dłonią w rytm kolejnych pchnięć, a z główki zaczyna sączyć się preejakulat. Sherlock przy każdym oddechu wydaje z siebie urywany jęk. 

— O kurwa! Kurwa… Mikey… proszę… 

Mycroft czuje, kiedy Sherlock zaczyna się napinać. Utrzymuje tempo. Przygryza dolną wargę i ból pomaga mu choć odrobinę się skupić. Czuje gorąco w dolnej części brzucha. Oddycha zbyt szybko, a serce dudni mu w gardle. 

Sherlock wydaje z siebie kilka wysokich dźwięków, po czym dochodzi. Jego mięśnie zaciskają się rytmicznie wokół penisa Mycrofta. Drży, a następnie przestaje się ruszać. Mycroft wchodzi w niego tak głęboko, jak może i również dochodzi. Wciska twarz w poduszkę, by stłumić długi jęk. 

Leży tak przez kilka chwil, nim się wysuwa. Kurwa. Nawet nie użył kondomu, nie? Wszystko się lepi. Będzie miał brudne prześcieradło, ale nie może się zmusić, by iść się umyć. Opada obok Sherlocka, przyciągając go do siebie w lekkim uścisku.  
Niczego nie mówią. 

Większą część weekendu spędzają w łóżku, pijąc, brudząc sukienki Sherlocka spermą i całując się bez tchu . 

***

Sherlock jest piękna. 

Ma na sobie krwawoczerwony gorset z czarnym, satynowym wykończeniem. Ma fiszbiny z przodu, a z tyłu wiązany jest wstążkami. Usztywniany. Ale po samym jego widoku nigdy byś na to nie wpadł. Ma wysokie szpilki i krótką, plisowaną spódniczkę. 

Pochyla się nad stołem z wypiętymi pośladkami. Widnieją na nich czerwone pręgi przecinające jej nagie ciało, gdzie Mycroft uderza je swoim paskiem. Jej majtki są zsunięte na wysokość kolan. 

Jest już dla niego śliska. 

Zawsze upiera się , że tą częścią zajmie się sama, a on zdążył już nauczyć się, że lepiej się o to nie kłócić. 

Wsuwa się do łazienki niedługo po tym, gdy zaczynają się pieścić i całować, ale nim pozbędą się większości ubrań. Gdy wraca, jest już na niego gotowa. Mycroft musiał przyzwyczaić się nieco do tego całego procesu, ale w jakiś szczególny sposób jest w tym coś seksownego. 

— Proszę, Mikey — skamle. 

Mycroft wchodzi w nią powoli. Łapie jej pośladki. Ona cofa się na niego, klnąc pod nosem. 

Nie może uwierzyć w to, że chce właśnie jego, a nie tych wszystkich młodszych, bardziej atrakcyjnych mężczyzn, których niewątpliwie mogłaby mieć. Nie jest brzydki, ale równocześnie nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Ma silne ramiona i nogi, ale jednocześnie warstwę tłuszczu na brzuchu, której nigdy nie udało mu się pozbyć. Ma strasznie dużo piegów na plecach i ramionach. Jego ciemnokasztanowe włosy nigdy nie dają się ułożyć, więc przez większość czasu ma je zaczesane do tyłu. Ona ma tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat, podczas gdy Mycroft dobiega już trzydziestki. Kobieta wierzy, że już na zawsze chce tego, co jest między nimi, a mu pozostaje jedynie udawać, że nie wie, jaka jest prawda. 

— Jesteś fantastyczna, kochanie. — Mycroft całuje jej szyję. Utrzymuje powolne tempo, jakby mieli cały czas świata, jakby życie nie przemijało z każdym mrugnięciem w zastraszającym tempie.

Gorset zmusza jej ciało do bardziej wyraźnych krzywizn. Jest zbyt mocno zawiązany, przez co Sherlock nie może prawidłowo oddychać, dlatego już dyszy. Dzięki temu Mycroft ma nad nią większą kontrolę. Przesuwa dłonią po miękkim jedwabiu, zagłębiając się w krzywiznę jej talii. 

Sherlock podpiera się na łokciach. Nigdy nie mówi zbyt wiele — raz, kiedy była pijana, przyznała, że nienawidzi, gdy przypomina jej się, że jej głos jest zbyt niski — ale lubi, kiedy Mycroft to robi. Wplata palce w jej włosy i pociąga. 

— Lubisz, gdy robi się trochę brutalnie, czyż nie, księżniczko? To sprawia, że czujesz się jak tania dziwka. Z pewnością ubierasz się jak one. Tylko na siebie spójrz. 

Mycroft porusza biodrami, wchodząc w nią nieco szybciej. Jej plecy wyginają się, a kiedy puszcza jej włosy, jej głowa opada. Sięga pod nią, obejmując palcami jej penisa. Porusza się w jego dłoni, zachłannie, zatracając się przez chwilę w doznaniach. 

— Właśnie tak, kochanie. — Mycroft zaciska pięść i zaczyna ją posuwać. — Jesteś taka seksowna. Kocham dźwięki, które z siebie wydajesz, kiedy bawię się twoją łechtaczką. 

To zawsze na nią działa. Przyciska się do niego. Prawie szlocha. Później wszystko dzieje się jednocześnie. Gwałtowne skurcze, załamane skomlenie i dochodzi w jego rękę, wytryskając lepkim nasieniem na jego palce. 

***

— Moja dobra dziewczynka — mruczy Mycroft.

Sherlock zamiera. Tym razem jest na górze. Kompletnie goła. Nic nie mówi. Tylko tam siedzi. 

— Coś nie tak? — Przesuwa dłonie w górę jej nóg. 

— Nie jestem dziewczyną — prycha Sherlock. 

Cholera. Zapomniał. Byli ze sobą już w sekundę po tym, jak Sherlock przeszedł przez drzwi. W ferworze wydarzeń wszystko mu się pomieszało, ale zmięty garnitur leży na podłodze — garnitur, który podarował Sherlockowi na jego dwudzieste czwarte urodziny — a nie sukienka i obcasy. 

Dzisiaj jest jeden z tych rzadkich dni, kiedy Sherlock jest mężczyzną, a Mycroft właśnie spieprzył to wszystko. 

— Przepraszam, kochany. Nie miałem tego na myśli. Nie myślałem. — Mycroft wzdycha. Sięga i zaciska palce dookoła penisa Sherlocka. Powoli przesuwa dłonią. — Masz takiego pięknego penisa. Powinienem go trochę possać, hmm? 

Sherlock mruczy coś, zirytowany, ale ponownie się porusza. Mycroft pieprzy dłonią jego penisa. Sherlock zaczyna się napinać. Nic dziwnego, że tak się wkurzył. Musi być blisko. Mycroft zaczyna poruszać się wraz z nim, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. 

— Czasami cię nienawidzę — mamrocze Sherlock. 

— Kocham cię. — Mycroft się uśmiecha. 

Sherlock otwiera usta, prawdopodobnie po to, by powiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, ale z jego ust wychodzi tylko niski jęk. 

***

Kiedy Mycroft bierze udział w ważnym spotkaniu, Sherlock lubi wysyłać mu niegrzeczne zdjęcia które zmieniają się w zależności od dnia. Zazwyczaj dostaje ujęcia tyłka Sherlocka w koronkowych figach i widzi pas do pończoch, ale czasem Sherlock pieprzy się na imponującym dildo. Innym razem Sherlock wysyła mu zdjęcia swojej erekcji. Ubiera jeden z Mycroftowych krawatów i dotyka się, aż dochodzi w jedwab. 

Tak naprawdę Mycroft nie upodobał sobie żadnego z nich. Uważa, że Sherlock jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną i równie wspaniałą kobietą. Jednak Sherlock często odmawia zaakceptowania tego, nawet jeśli są już razem od prawie dziewięciu lat. 

— Chcesz mnie pieprzyć tylko wtedy, kiedy mam na sobie sukienkę! — wyrzuca z siebie Sherlock. — Zawsze wolałeś kobiety. 

Zazwyczaj Mycroft stara się na to nie reagować. To lepsze, jeśli się z nim nie zgadza. Siedzi na kanapie i kontynuuje czytanie, czy cokolwiek tam robił, zanim Sherlock wybuchnął. 

— A może dlatego, że masz dwa w jednym? Nie lubisz wybierać. A co, jeśli chciałbym wstawić sobie implanty piersi? 

— Wcale nie chcesz. — Nie był w stanie oprzeć się udzieleniu odpowiedzi, przewracając kolejną stronę. 

— A co, jeśli jutro obudzę się i już nigdy więcej nie poczuję się kobietą? 

— W porządku. 

— Czuję się, jakbym był dla ciebie jedynie seks zabawką. 

To jest moment, w którym Mycroft odkłada książkę i patrzy na Sherlocka. W złe dni jego młodszy brat zakłada na siebie sfatygowany garnitur — niezależnie od płci, którą tego dnia jest. Mają ciemne cienie pod oczami, a ich skóra jest tłusta. 

— Byłeś wykorzystywany, Sherlocku? 

— Nie zmieniaj tematu. 

— Waham się z odesłaniem cię znowu na odwyk, bo wydaje się, że wracasz do nałogu, gdy tylko kończysz terapię. Ale naprawdę nie wiem, co robić. Ranisz się, a patrzenie na to rani mnie. 

— Zamknij się, Mycroft. O niczym nie masz pojęcia. 

— Więc mi powiedz. 

Czasami w tym miejscu rozmowa się kończy. Sherlock wychodzi i nie wraca przez kilka dni. Kiedy indziej osuwa się na podłogę i zaczyna płakać. 

Mycroftowi trudno go zrozumieć, kiedy Sherlock mamrocze o dysforii w swoim ciele, ale stara się. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie, co czułby, gdyby przez większość czasu budził się w złej skórze. Stara się wyobrazić sobie nienawiść do tego, co ma między nogami i życzyć sobie, by zniknęło. 

Intelektualnie potrafi zrozumieć uroki zażywania heroiny, która może zagłuszyć ten wewnętrzny zamęt. 

Wszystko, co tak naprawdę może, to usiąść obok Sherlocka i go objąć. 

Wszystko, co może zrobić, to wyszeptać:

— Kocham cię. 

I mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock w to uwierzy. 

***

Za drugim razem, gdy przedawkował, Mycroft nie mógł już tego znieść. Zabrał go do domu, do mamy i taty. Nie odbiera, kiedy dzwoni w nocy. Mama nie jest głupia jak typowa pielęgniarka w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym. Trzyma Sherlocka pod ścisłą obserwacją. Jest emerytką, więc całe dnie spędza w domu. Wzbudza tak wiele poczucia winy, że Sherlock nie ma motywacji aby uciec i kupić narkotyki. Poza tym, mieszkają na pustkowiu. Jest tylko jeden samochód, którego tłumik jest popsuty. Wydałby z siebie okropne dźwięki, gdyby Sherlock zdecydował się na ucieczkę. 

Sherlock zostawia Mycroftowi długie, chaotyczne wiadomości, które zawierają w sobie równie dużo z przeprosin, co i obelg. Błaga, by przyszedł i ją zabrał. Nagrywa dźwięki, które wydaje, dotykając się — zazwyczaj dochodzi, szepcząc imię Mycrofta. 

Mycroft ostrzegł ją bardzo wyraźnie, że nie dotknie jej, dopóki nie będzie zupełnie czysta. Ale, boże, ciężko jest odwiedzać rodziców i nie przelecieć jej na materacu. 

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak często śpi w jego łóżku, dopóki nie przestało się to dziać. Wciąż nie jest pewny, jak dwanaście lat minęło tak szybko. Prawdopodobnie powinien to zakończyć. Nie powinien pozwolić jej wrócić, nawet gdy będzie już czysta. Mycroft jest jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek była i to nie jest zdrowe. Nic z tego nie jest zdrowe. Ma dopiero trzydzieści lat, a on odebrał jej najlepsze lata życia. 

Leży w nocy rozbudzony, zastanawiając się, czy to on jest powodem, dla którego obaj są tacy popieprzeni. Może Sherlock byłaby normalna, gdyby odepchnął ją, gdy miała piętnaście lat i niewyrobione wyobrażenie o atrakcyjności i romansie. Może wciąż miałaby szansę, gdyby zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem, gdy miała osiemnaście, zamiast pozwolić jej wejść. 

Kiedy Sherlock jest już trzeźwa przez sześć miesięcy, mama pozwala jej wyjść. Oczywiście pojawia się na progu mieszkania Mycrofta, ubrana w obcisłą, czerwoną sukienkę, która ledwo zakrywa jej tyłek. Pod spodem ma silikonowe wkładki. Zazwyczaj zakłada rozmiar A, ale dzisiaj wygląda na większy — B, a może nawet C. 

Sadza ją na kanapie i sam siada w pobliskim fotelu. Kobieta zakłada nogę na nogę i patrzy na Mycrofta niczym wygłodniały wilk. 

— Ostatnio spędziliśmy trochę czasu z dala od siebie i myślę, że nieco rozjaśniła mi się nasza sytuacja — zaczyna Mycroft. 

— Na miłość boską, Mycroft. Jeśli próbujesz ze mną zerwać, możesz zrobić to po naszym ostatnim pieprzeniu? Nigdy nie byłam taka napalona. 

Wstaje i zsuwa buty. Jej koronkowe figi opadają na podłogę. Jest na jego kolanach, nim zdąży w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Pieszczą się. Porusza się na nim, gorąca i zdesperowana. 

Jest słabym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć Sherlockowi _nie_ i to było jego największym problemem. Powinni byli o tym porozmawiać. Powinien zrobić jedną właściwą rzecz w swoim życiu. 

— Sherlock, rozumiem, że rzucenie środków zawierających opium, wzmogło u ciebie popęd seksualny, ale naprawdę uważam, że powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać. 

— O czym mamy rozmawiać? 

— Jeśli nie chcesz, byśmy całkowicie się od siebie odseparowali, mogę to zaakceptować. Ale myślę, że powinnyśmy spróbować spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. 

— Nie chcę innych ludzi. 

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Czy kiedykolwiek poświęciłaś choć chwilę, aby się nad tym zastanowić? — Sherlock jęknęła sfrustrowana. 

— Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że zamierzam spędzić całe życie w izolacji? Jest cała masa ludzi, którzy próbują się ze mną umówić, ilekroć opuszczę mieszkanie. Mam mnóstwo ofert i przyjęłabym je, gdybym czuła taką potrzebę. Jesteś jednak jedyną osobą, z którą chcę uprawiać seks. Dokładnie przemyślałam tę kwestię. A teraz proszę, wypieprz mnie, nim stracę głowę!

Ponownie go całuje. Mycroft się poddaje. Obejmuje ją. Te słowa są zbyt dobre, by były prawdziwe. Ale z drugiej strony, nie powinien być zaskoczony. Sherlock jest jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek chciał spędzić swoje życie. 

— Jestem na ciebie gotowa — dyszy. Sięga w dół i drżącymi palcami rozpina jego pasek, po czym pociąga za zamek. Podnosi się na tyle, by zsunąć jego ubrania do kolan.

Musi zdjąć z niej sukienkę. Kiedy wsuwa dłoń między jej pośladki, czuje wilgoć i coś plastikowego. Założyła wtyczkę. Jezu. Wysuwa ją powoli, a ona jęczy. Po chwili zabawka opuszcza jej ciało, a ona owija palce wokół jego penisa i trzyma go nieruchomo, kiedy na niego opada. 

Jest doskonała. Ciepło jej ciała owija się wokół niego, zatapia się w nim. Jest idealna, tak piękna, tak mądra…

— Kocham cię. — Słowa opuszczają jego usta. Zaczyna bełkotać: — Tak bardzo cię kocham, Sherlock. Przepraszam. 

— Przepraszam za co, idioto? — jęczy. Zaczyna się poruszać, dla równowagi przytrzymując się oparcia krzesła. 

— Przepraszam, że tam dla ciebie nie byłem… Ja tylko… Prawie umarłaś. Byłem okropnie przerażony. Chciałem tylko, byś wyzdrowiała. Nie wiedziałem, czy kiedykolwiek byś wyzdrowiała, gdybyś była przy mnie. 

— Proszę, odłóż swoje załamanie nerwowe na później. Jestem nieco zajęta. 

— Ja…

— Przestań mówić. 

Gryzie go w szyję i porusza biodrami w oczywistym celu. Sapie i jęczy w jego skórę. 

— Też cię kocham, nawet jeśli jesteś kompletnym draniem — szepcze Sherlock. Zaczyna nabierać trochę tempa. Jej słowa są przecinane przez sapnięcia. — Tęskniłam za tobą. Tęskniłam za pieprzeniem cię. Nie możesz zostawiać mnie już nigdy więcej bez seksu. 

Mycroft wsuwa rękę między nich i podciąga sukienkę nieco wyżej. Jest wilgotna od preejakulatu. Głaszcze ją powoli. Zamyka oczy. Otwiera usta. 

Tak jest zawsze. Stara się być dobrym człowiekiem, ale polega. Chyba normalne zasady się ich nie trzymają. Możliwe, że żaden z nich nie był zły. Te uczucia są dobre. Boże. Czuje, jakby to było jedyną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek robi. 

Mieli tak długą przerwę, że Mycroft nie potrafi powstrzymywać się tyle, co zwykle. Czuje napięcie u podstawy kręgosłupa. Jego biodra podrygują, a orgazm go obezwładnia i ginie w natłoku pulsujących endorfin. Ale nie przestaje jej dotykać. 

Sherlock przyciska swoją twarz do jego ramienia, by stłumić krótki krzyk, który z siebie wydaje, gdy dochodzi. Zsuwa się z niego, kiedy przestaje się trząść. Jego penis wyślizguje się z niej, ale ona wciąż pozostaje na jego kolanach

— Wciąż zamierzasz mnie rzucić? — mruczy. 

— Nie. 

— To dobrze. 

***

— John powiedział, że zamierzasz płacić mu za szpiegowanie mnie — mamrocze Sherlock w szyję Mycrofta. Jest bardzo wczesny ranek. Żółte światło ulicznych lamp wpada przez okno. 

— Zaproponowałem to, ale się nie zgodził. Właśnie dlatego wciąż jest w twoim mieszkaniu, a nie w areszcie. — Mycroft zatacza kręgi na plecach brata. — Wie o tobie?

— Wie, że przez większość czasu gram na skrzypcach i mam skłonność do trzymania ludzkich szczątków w kuchni… to nie tak, że spędzam z nim każdą chwilę. Wciąż tu przychodzę, kiedy to dla mnie zbyt wiele. 

— Zawsze...

Mycroft wciąż martwi się trochę z powodu Johna. Ostatni współlokator nie zareagował zbyt dobrze, kiedy Sherlock zamienił garnitur na suknię wieczorową. Sherlock zasługuje, by czuć się bezpiecznie we własnym domu. Zasługuje, by być szczęśliwym. 

— Przestań — burczy Sherlock. 

— Co? 

— Jeśli John zacznie sprawiać problemy, zajmę się tym. Waży o połowę mniej i ma ranne ramię. Nie przejmowałbym się tym jego szkoleniem. Wygrałbym pojedynek w nie więcej niż dziesięć sekund. 

— Wiem. Ale nie powinieneś walczyć o to, by być sobą. 

Sherlock wzdycha i podnosi głowę. Składa na wargach Mycrofa niewinny pocałunek i przysuwa się do niego bliżej. Cisza utrzymuje się. Sherlock powoli oddycha. Mycroft czuje, jak letarg szarpie się na obrzeżach jego świadomości. 

Było kilka momentów w życiu Mycrofta, kiedy czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wszystkie z nich dotyczyły w pewien sposób Sherlocka. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie dostaną ślubu, nawet jeśli zawsze będą musieli się ukrywać i kłamać o naturze ich relacji, wydaje się to małą ceną za to ciepłe uczucie, które wypełnia jego ciało, ilekroć kradną dla siebie jakiś wieczór.

 

* androgyniczny - posiadający równocześnie cechy męskie i kobiece


End file.
